Aw, Nuts!
by aFlawedDesign
Summary: Sasuhina oneshot. How do you prank Uchiha Sasuke? and what really irks him? It's tough, because Sasuke is NOT weak and EVERYONE knows it.


**A/N:** Just a oneshot that came to mind while I was trying to concentrate on schoolwork. It wouldn't leave me and I finally completed my assignment so I whipped it up real quick. It's also at my LJ... yea, kind of irrelevant but agh... fudgesicles... yea...

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Aw, Nuts!

_because Sasuke is NOT weak and EVERYONE knows it_

_--_

His strong hand clasped onto the water bottle and pulled it out of the fridge before closing the door. Padding out of the kitchen and into the living room of the apartment he shared with his fiancée, he took a deep swig of water. His obsidian orbs locked onto the peculiar metal contraption that had been dropped off a few days ago, courtesy of his best friend. Naruto had said it was artistic, whatever that meant. It was a waste of space as far as he was concerned, especially with the hooks and arms and other limbs bursting out in all directions. He had attempted to turn Naruto away and then Hinata had gratefully accepted the odd gift. Plopping down on the sofa, he continued to glare at the offending item.

"Sasuke, you're home" Hinata appeared from the bedroom where she and Sakura had been locked up in for lord knows how long. His indigo haired fiancée skipped over and planted a gentle kiss before walking over to the artistic gift and dropping to the floor. In her right hand she held a wrench.

"What are you doing?" he quirked an eyebrow as he watched her attentively.

"Sakura and I are going to rearrange this… this… thing" her voice came out soft while the wrench was waved in emphasis.

"Yep, we're going to turn it into a masterpiece!" Sakura cheered, coming to sit beside Hinata.

"Don't get your hopes up" he smirked, causing Hinata to resist an eye roll.

The girls let the comment fade with little attention and began taking apart the contraption, starting with one nut. Sasuke continued to watch amusedly as his fiancée worked to properly place the wrench atop the nut before loosening it… or at least, attempting to loosen it. His smirk grew significantly.

Hinata gritted her teeth and held the object in place while she pushed resiliently in the opposite direction. Her mild groans working to indicate her strain as well as the tensing muscles of her slender arms.

"Here, let me try" Sakura suggested and held her hand out to receive the wrench.

"Y-yea, you're stronger" Hinata obliged and handed the wrench to the pink haired girl.

They switched places and Sakura went to work, willing all the strength that ran through her body to her hands. She grimaced and clutched the tool in a death grip that did little to help the situation. Heaving a deep breath, she pushed with both hands while Hinata held the contraption in place. The joined attempts proved fruitless as the nut didn't budge one bit.

Sasuke resisted a chuckle at their futile effort, but the ever present smirk was still plastered across his handsome face. "Need help?" he offered in an unpleasantly arrogant tone.

Both girls narrowed eyes on him before sighing in defeat and moving aside to make room for him. He sauntered across the room, taking the spot in front of the nut of interest. He then took the wrench from Sakura and adeptly attached it to the nut and readied his hand to turn it while his other hand held the bizarre item in place. With the cocky smirk still present, he pushed the wrench… it didn't turn and the smirk vanished to give way to a scowl. He repositioned himself to increase the leverage and tried again, 

his jaws clenching tightly and the muscles of his arms tightening. He was putting so much force into his movements that it required him to resist the shake of his strained arm.

The girls leaned forward and grinned mockingly. He narrowed his eyes on them briefly before returning to the task at hand.

When, again, the nut didn't budge, he moved to investigate it closer. The bolt that came through from the bottom hadn't appeared to have moved either. Somehow logic and physics seemed to be rejected by this one little nut. With the force that he exerted, if the nut didn't loosen then at least he should shredded right through the threads. Out of the corners of his eyes he caught Hinata and Sakura's contained laughter. They weren't directly laughing out loud or mocking him, but he could see the amusement in their eyes. Yes, he was at the butt of the amusement and he didn't like it.

Immediately after recommencing the task, he heard a whisper and was perfectly able to make it out.

"Hey Hinata, your fiancé is pretty weak, ah?"

His head whipped around to catch Hinata stifle a giggle and nod.

"I am NOT weak" he seethed and then tipped the item on its side and pulled with all his might. _Damn! It's not moving!_

"Hey teme…" he heard Naruto enter the living room, "what are you doing?"

"What's it look like dobe?!" he blasted, "I'm taking apart your cursed present!"

"He's _trying_ to" Sakura corrected with a grin.

"Uhh…" Naruto scratched the back of his head, a weak smile etched on his lips, "I don't think that's going to happen."

"Really? And why's that?!" Sasuke retorted without looking away from the nut.

"Ah, because this morning the girls… uh…" the blonde chuckled lightly, "they uh… already took it apart."

"What?" he voiced irately.

"Yea, they replaced the nut with one of those special nuts…" Naruto paused to observe Hinata and Sakura fall over in silent laughter, no sound escaped their lips but their legs pounded against the floor. "Okay… anyway, they replaced it with one those nuts that are threaded so that they don't come loose over time and are hard to remove."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on the hysterical girls.

"Oh and they added super glue" the blonde added as an afterthought. Both girls burst into ruckus laughter.

"N-not just any super glue!" Hinata managed between her laughs while clasping her side.

"We used _ultimate super super_ glue!" Sakura finished, also laughing uncontrollably.

The metal contraption was pushed aside and the wrench was dropped to the floor with an audible thud and the room went silent. Hinata instantly noted the dark aura resonating from her fiancé. She scurried over to him and wrapped her slender arms around his neck. "I'm s-sorry" she pecked his cheeks with her supple lips, "it was a j-joke… please don't be mad."

She released a relieved breath when his hands came up to her sides and stroked affectionately, "I'm not mad."

"You're n-not?" her lavender eyes widened.

"No" he shook his head and kissed her lightly, though his expression betrayed nothing to her. "You'll have to watch out though, I'll get you back."

She squeaked when he gently pushed her away before standing up, shoving his hands into his pocket, and walking away, a devious smirk adorned his face while his eyes glinted mischievously.


End file.
